


Etealune

by SakiaLumei



Category: Ar tonelico, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ar tonelico AU, Butchered Hymmnos Actually, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hymmnos, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: Leo confesses to his Reyvateil companion in a way where he can truly express his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting on doing this BUT I DID IT. I DID IT ANYWAY. I apologize ahead for the really bad Hymmnos but I tried my best! Speaking of which, if you're going "Sakia, but I know jack shit about hymmnos," have no fear! I'll be making a tumblr post right after explaining each and every line. Also note that the last couple of lines are from Singing Hill ~ Harmonics EOLIA. aka I didn't write em
> 
> Alright, if you're not afraid of it so far, I hope you enjoy it! I'll link the tumblr post when it's done in the end notes.

**Etealune**

 

Learning the language was the hardest thing Leo ever had to do. Unlike the equations of wave theory, the many intricacies of engineering devices and weapons, the language was uncertain. It flowed, the words merely vessels on the vast sea of emotions the singer could carry. There were no explicitly set grammar rules, for all one needed were the feelings inside their hearts. For someone as calculated and meticulous as Leo, learning hymmnos was downright hell.

But. The more he delved into the ancient texts, the more that he made the connections between words and emotions, it uplifted his heart. After so long, he no longer considered her spells strange gibberish that he couldn’t understand before. He could hear the words in his head, sung with such beauty and emotion that he couldn’t hear before.

She would sing the same song to heal his wounds, moving her hand over the cuts and bruises as she sung like a lullaby. _Oh how I dearly wish for you heal_ , she would sing, using the sacred words. _Please listen to my soothing words._

Up until then, the words were just jumbles of her saying “was yea ra” and such, just sounds to carry the spell of the song.

Now, it was different. Now, he had plunged himself into the ancient texts to learn the words because, in the end, such magic words were the only ones capable of conveying his true feelings.

At sunset, they would meet atop the hill that overlooked the city, far enough to not hear its bustling noises. The wind swayed the fine blades of grass, its warm presence calming those who stood on the plains. She was already waiting there, humming a melody that drew him to her location. He stopped when he was behind her, listening to the theme until she stopped. When she did, she turned around, able to sense his presence at any time. When they had first met, she would always flinch when she saw him; quite the shy Reyvateil, she was.

Her rose-colored hair framed her soft face, her eyes easing when they met his own. Her smile struck him where he stood, making him forget every lyric he took the time to memorize for a second. She broke the silence, finally. “Leo?” she asked, snapping him out of his trance.

“Sakura.” He took a heavy step forward. “I’m…glad you made it.”

“O-Of course.” She used to shrink back and cast her head down when they first met, unsure what to make of him. Thank goodness they had moved past it. However, now, his heart beat madly. He kept his gaze on her face, fearing that if he messed up, it would be the last time he would see such a smile. Leo had very small hopes that she returned his feelings, but he had to try. If there was a slim chance that she would want to stay with him, then he had to take it.

He had rehearsed this in front of the mirror too many times to forget it now. Leo wasn’t much of singer, but hopefully, if all went well, then this would be the only time he would have to sing in his life.

 _Was yea ra_ …

Hm. The phrase repeated in his mind ever since he learned the emotion sounds that accompanied the songs she would sing.

 _Wee paks wa_ …

“Leo?” she asked, concern setting into her eyes. “Are…are you okay?”

He straightened his back, trying to keep his thoughts in check. “I’m…I’m fine, thank you.” He could hear his heart beat in his ears. “I…I have something for you,”

“Oh?” Her brows lifted, a smile returning to her lips. “Y-you did?”

“Yes…” He cleared his throat. Drat, maybe he should have warmed up his voice earlier. He had to do it now, before he lost his mind. “S-Sakura…” He took a step back to give himself some space. “I…”

She folded her hands together. “Y-Yes?”

Leo swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his lips. He sounded out each word, pronouncing them carefully as he sung them. “ _Wee paks wa enne arsye sarla ware yor._ ” He opened his eyes, watching Sakura’s widen. “ _En enne arsye murfanare ware yor_.” Leo waited, gauging her reaction before he continued.

Sakura gasped softly, her eyes blinking as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He thought for a moment that he had butchered the language so terribly that he might have offended her. She kept frozen for what felt like an eternity, causing cold anxiety to sit in his stomach. Suddenly, she grinned, keeping her lips tight as she nodded, telling him to continue.

“ _Van ar ciel zetsfy…_ ” He took another step forward, placing his hand on his chest. “ _Was granme ra zethpa kiku bisters sos yor_ ,”

At that, her eyes downturned and she took a step forward. As she parted her lips, Leo heard the faint sound of a music box instrument, playing only one note at a time, as if it were too shy to play. “ _Yorr sarrifis ware mea?_ ” He narrowed his eyes, wondering why she would ask such a thing. “ _Wee num ra kiku bisters, aiph yorr zodal._ ” So she cared that much? Of course she did; her compassion is what initially stole his heart.

With a soft smile, he took her hand in his, pulling it close. “ _Aiph biron vit yos yaha, was yea ra biron zethpa_.” How could he forget the nights where she cradled his hands in her own, whispering prayers of healing to them to close his wounds. He was undeserving of such affection so early on. For that very reason, he was determined to make himself worthy of her song.

A low hum of music swelled around them but Leo was used to the effects of song magic suddenly creating music around them. Though, to know that his words contributed to them felt like something else entirely. Soft plucks of the guitar and faint bells rung as Sakura frowned, squeezing his hand. “ _Rrha num ga na fernia, aiph vit sos xava niuh._ ” Her eyes turned pleadingly as she put her other hand on his. “ _Yor oz gauto, na yorr vit?_ ”

You of the dark skies, the name of which his people were so called. No doubt, she used the name to fit with her question. Even so, he smiled through the look of concern in her face, pulling her closer. Her cheeks matched the color of her hair as he turned them both around, starting a slow dance.

“ _Yos shen aulla mea eux._ ” He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her into it. At first, she stared down at her feet, but he slowed his waltz. When she had enough courage to face him again, he continued. “ _Wee granme wa zethpa fandel reveris so yor?_ ” Leo gave her a twirl, watching her smile return as she laughed. The music, still quiet, now carried a mellow theme to accompany their song. He could hear the faint shaking of bells and the low beatings of the drums.

Sakura kept her hand on his as they circled each other. “ _Inferiare_ …” And his smile dropped, his mind losing the meaning of the word for a second. _Inferiare_ , didn’t that mean…beloved? “ _Aulla yos eux_.” See? He must see what? Her features eased as she brought herself closer, reaching up to cup his cheek. “ _Was au gaya aiph nozess yor_.”

Leo’s heart stopped for a second; that was a confession if he ever heard it. From the tender sounds of the music around them and the concerned words that she sung, he could feel her warm compassion reach his heart. He reached up to her hand on his cheek, taking it and intertwining their fingers. “ _Wee granme wa biron zethpa_ ,” he sung, “ _Was au gaya aiph nozess yor_ ,”

Sakura intertwined their other hands, leaning closer until she had to whisper her song. “ _Presia, rre murfanare oz mea meycray tes inferiare terrma_.” With her last words, the bells in her song rung once more as the music died down. Leo could barely make out the translation in his mind, but her prayer still reached him. _Inferiare_. She had called him “beloved” once again.

He met her eyes with such earnest compassion as he prepared to say the last words of his confession. With a look of gloss in her eyes, she waited with baited breath.

“ _Wee touwaka erra walaka tes chyet dor.”_ His voice lowered as he leaned in more, pressing their foreheads together. “ _Was yea ra melenas en yanje eterne pitod yor_.”

Silence filled the void of music around them, for there was no need for it anymore. The wind returned to the hill. A thousand different thoughts fogged his mind, trying to process what just happened between them. Time had stood still as she gazed at him with such loving eyes that it made his heart stop. He wanted to say more, sing more to continue their song, but, he had a feeling that enough had been said.

Finally, Sakura’s light voice broke the silence. “You…you spoke hymmnos,”

He chuckled, watching her eyes widen with bewilderment. “It was the only way,” he said, pulling away just a tad so they had breathing room. “To really tell you how I felt,”

“G-Gosh…” she said, sighing. “I…I never thought that you would do that. I-I would’ve been happy with just a c-confession, but…” Leo’s smile broke when a tear welled in her eye.

“S-Sakura?” He reached his hand forward to cup her cheek, wiping her falling tears with his thumb. “Wh-what have I?...”

She smiled through them, forcing a small laugh. “Nothing, nothing…” She leaned into his warm touch. “I’m just…so happy.”

Hearing that made his heart swell as he wiped off the last of her tears. If this was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up. “So am I,” he said, his voice tender, “You don’t mind staying with me?”

She lifted her head, still holding his hand. “I’ve always wanted to stay with you.” She took a step back as he watched her bask in the orange sky’s glow. “Will…Will you s-sing with me again?”

Leo sighed, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m not a Reyvateil like you,” he said. “I’m surprised my hymmnos was enough to tell you.”

She giggled. “You’ll know this one. It’s…about this hill, remember?” Sakura took a deep breath and Leo felt the air around them charge with energy. “ _Rrha ki ra tie yor ini en nha_.” Ah, yes, this song. One of the first hymns ever created. It had no purpose other than to express happiness into song and to preach peace and coexistence; he had studied its words at one point. Leo knew that its meaning far surpassed the literal translation, and he also knew why Sakura had chosen it.

It felt strange repeating such beautiful words in his lackluster voice, but such a moment was only for her. “ _Wee ki ra parge yor ar ciel_.”

A joyful smile happened on her face as she pulled away, extending her free arm. “ _Was yea ra chs mea yore en fwal_.”

“ _Ma ki ga ks maya yor syec_.”

The wind picked up suddenly and pushed Sakura towards Leo. She nearly stumbled if he hadn’t caught her, holding her up as the burst of wind died down. As she looked up at him, holding his hand tight, he could have sworn that he heard a faint whistle and faraway bells in the air. He wasn’t sure if it was his own thoughts or that he was hearing faded whispers within.

_Was yea ra...wee yea ra…_

Sakura regained her footing and she kept her eyes fixated on him. His lips parted as the feeble sounds continued, his eyes tunneling to only see her. He heard the lines they sung together over and over in his mind, its hidden meanings resonating within. A hand reached her cheek, thumb slipping under her chin. Leo tilted her head up and held his breath as he leaned in. Her eyes went half-lidded as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

 _Pitod yor etealune_.

**Author's Note:**

> http://sakialumei.tumblr.com/post/151462595580/etealune-translations
> 
> whew that took forever. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I'm glad the Hymmnos didn't scare you haha!


End file.
